


No soy parte de tu cielo

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos de Dean cuando se enteró de que Sam no lo buscó cuando terminó en el Purgatorio</p>
            </blockquote>





	No soy parte de tu cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo encontrando fics que nunca subí, buscando otra cosa, como siempre. Este es bastante triste, lo escribí después del 8x01, cuando Dean vuelve del Purgatorio y se entera de que Sam no lo buscó. A veces la actitud de Sam hacia Dean me molesta, y mucho. Tal vez porque soy hermana mayor, no puedo dejar de conmoverme cuando veo las imágenes de la infancia de ambos y de su vida adulta después, donde Dean da todo por Sam y no es correspondido. El amor de hermanos es algo muy profundo, cualquiera que tenga hermanos puede entenderlo, y es muy triste, y lamentablemente es algo que ocurre, que un hermano siempre se sacrifique por el otro y no reciba lo mismo. Por supuesto, no culpo a Sam (ni a ningún hermano menor), por no entender esto. No tienen forma de comprenderlo. Tampoco creo que la actitud de Dean hacia Sam sea sana, pero se comprende por todo lo que vivieron. Yo no puedo evitar sentirme a veces responsable de mis hermanas, aunque ya seamos todas mujeres grandes. No me puedo imaginar lo difícil que sería criar a un hermano menor y hacer el papel de padre, madre y hermano, siendo apenas 4 años mayor, y por eso me duelen tanto ese tipo de actitudes en Sam. Por suerte, ahora en la temporada 10, no tengo nada que reprocharle, está haciendo lo que puede por su hermano, y considerando que es el menor y no está acostumbrado al papel del hermano protector, no lo está haciendo tan mal. Quiero aclarar que no odio a Sam, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco shippeo Wincest, como saben todos ya, soy Destielista a muerte.

Una vez más, Sammy... Una más. Cuando creo que ya no me puedes decepcionar más, porque ya lo peor lo hiciste, como cuando me cambiaste por aquella demonio, siempre lo consigues de nuevo.   
Tal vez es mi culpa, por tener tantas expectativas sobre ti. Porque tu fuiste mi mejor obra, lo único bueno que realmente hice. Criarte y lograr que sobrevivieras. Cuidarte, darte de comer, ayudarte con los deberes, aunque nunca fui un buen estudiante. Pero sentía que tu tenías que serlo, tenías que llegar adonde yo nunca pude. Así deben sentirse los padres respecto a sus hijos, los padres de verdad, no como el que tuvimos.   
Yo estaba orgulloso de ti, todavía lo estoy. Orgulloso de que crecieras sano y fuerte, de que siempre tuvieras las mejores notas, de que fueras tan inteligente. De que fueras el cerebro y el corazón de nuestro pequeño grupo. Pero tu solo querías escapar. Tu querías otra vida. No puedo culparte por eso, estabas en tu derecho. Yo no vivía más que para ti, para que fueras feliz. Pero tu felicidad no estaba con nosotros.   
A veces pienso que nunca debí volver a buscarte, que debí dejarte en la universidad, con tu novia, donde eras tan feliz. Pero yo también fui egoísta. Te necesitaba desesperadamente. Sin ti, y sin papá, mi vida no tenía sentido. No tenía metas propias. Siempre fuiste mi único trabajo, mi única razón de ser, mi único objetivo.   
Sé que fui egoísta al pactar con un demonio para que volvieras. Entonces no sabía las consecuencias de todo aquello, sólo creí que iba a perder mi alma. Y mi alma ya estaba perdida sin ti. Y si pudiera volver al pasado, aun sabiendo todo lo que ocasioné, lo volvería a hacer. Porque ya estaba en el infierno sin ti. Y el resto del mundo podía explotar, porque si tu no estabas en él, ya no había razón para salvarlo.   
Y pacté con el demonio, y te traje de vuelta, y me fui al infierno. Cuando volví, solo me importó buscarte. Y tu estabas con ella, y me mentiste. Me mentiste mil veces. Pero te lo perdoné todo, porque aun eras la razón de mi existencia. Aun cuando casi te volviste el monstruo sobre el que papá me advirtió. El monstruo al que me pidió que matara. Como si yo pudiera hacerlo. Mataría por ti, moriría por ti. Pero matarte jamás. Y te ayudé, y creí en ti, y luché a tu lado.   
Pero hubo algo que no te perdoné jamás. Cuando lo descubrí, el dolor fue el peor que sentí en mi vida, incluyendo la estadía en el piso de abajo. La verdad me golpeó con la fuerza de una bala. No soy parte de tu cielo. Nunca lo fui. Sólo fuiste feliz cuando estabas lejos. Me explicaste que sólo querías alejarte de papá, pero él casi nunca estaba con nosotros. Era de mí de quién te alejabas, una y otra vez. Era a mí a quién partías el corazón. Me resultó tan difícil de creer al principio, tanto que llegué a pensar que era un truco más de aquel ángel hijo de puta, que pretendía separarnos para poder cumplir con sus siniestros planes de acabar con el mundo. Pero tu no lo negaste cuando te lo pregunté. ¡No lo negaste!   
Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Nunca me pediste que renunciara a mi vida por ti. Nunca quisiste ser la única razón de mi existencia. Sé que querías que fuera feliz, que tuviera mi propia vida, lejos de ti. Pero yo no podía. Ese año que estuviste atrapado allá abajo, fue el peor de toda mi vida. Nada me hacía feliz, nada que no fueras tu.   
Sabes, lo único que me dio fuerzas para volver del purgatorio, lo que me hacía no perder la esperanza y seguir luchando, lo que me sostuvo todo un año sin parar, sin rendirme, sin dejar de pelear, fue la posibilidad de volver a tu lado.   
Y ahora estoy de vuelta, y contigo, y me doy cuenta que volví para arruinar tu vida. Tu vida perfecta y feliz, la que siempre soñaste, la que sólo puedes tener si yo no estoy. Por eso no me buscaste. Nunca quisiste que volviera. No me quieres a tu lado, como nunca me quisiste. No soy parte de tu cielo, nunca lo seré. Me lo probaste una y mil veces. Prefieres a un demonio a tu lado, prefieres un perro. Pero yo me niego a entenderlo, a aceptarlo.   
Quisiera tener el valor para dejarte, para que puedas ser feliz. Pero tal vez sea yo el más egoísta de los dos, porque no puedo. No puedo renunciar a ti, a pesar de todo el dolor y la desilusión que me causaste, una y otra vez.   
Mi armadura exterior se ha hecho más fuerte, tanto que ya apenas me deja sentir dolor. Tanto que a veces siento que sólo soy esa armadura, que ya no queda nada humano dentro. Tal vez algún día dejes de importarme, de la misma forma que sé que ya no te importo. Y entonces te dejaré ir, como debí hacer hace tanto tiempo. Todavía no puedo.   
Sammy, aún te quiero. Aún eres mi hermanito. Aún eres todo para mí, aún eres mi cielo. Aunque yo no sea parte del tuyo.


End file.
